starwarsacloneapartfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Beta-266
"Weren't you that science officer on Kamino who performed that really uncomfortable procedure where you put that thing up my-" Danson Delta-40 Percy "Scout" Beta-266 was a clone science officer who came from the second batch of clone troopers when the localization problems started to occur. After proving as a certified scientist, Percy was promoted to science officer and stationed on Kamino with Danson, Biff and Alpha-12. On Kamino, he oversaw various clone batches (including Danson's). After the fall of the Republic, Percy would be demoted and never again be able to climb the ranks, because of a new rule stating that clones can never be promoted. Percy would become "Scout" when the empire liquidized science officers as a whole and turned them into reconnaissance units. As a reconnaissance unit, he was stationed on the Death Star sitting behind a desk. For twenty years on the Death Star, Scout avoided combat and played some game in front of everyone without being noticed. One day, when Scout was in a Star Destroyer trying to get to Level 50 on ciddle bobble, Bhiff Gamma-09 told him to shut off the security defenses since Danson Delta-40 didn't have the proper code sensors. Scout was then intrigued to see Danson again and gave him a tour of the Death Star. After the tour, Scout went through regulations and policies with Danson, and then granted him an official member of the Imperial Army. After Danson's AWOL on Tatooine, Scout was promoted to sergeant, by Alpha-12, who was newly appointed by Vader himself to commander To hunt down Danson for insubordination. Scout was then nicknamed SS, since Sergeant Scout was a little cumbersome. Alpha-12 recruited Biff, the dark trooper Rook (who also is a robot that can kill civilians indiscriminately, but requires permission to attack military targets), and the marine Teflin McBomb (who is a soldier who doesn't know how to switch on the safety on his rocket launcher) as part of his elite squadron along with Scout (a science officer who hasn't even fired his rifle, let alone fight in combat). They go to Jabba the Hutt's Palace to get details, but got nothing. Back on the Death Star, the squad finds Danson and pursues him until they trap him in the fire engine room. Danson manages to escape over a little theoretical space-time debate and jumps into the Death Star's super laser. Due to the detpacks set along the walls of the Death Star's superlaser by the Imperial Engineers controlling the laser, Rook ends up blowing the five into the laser, with his "unique robot signature" into the planet Hoth. Alpha-12 and Scout split from the group and infiltrated Echo Base, contacting the Imperial Fleet(whose communications officer greets them as "fellow rebels") that they infiltrated the base. Pretty soon, the Battle of Hoth began and Scout was supposed to hack the shield generator computer, but the default language was Mandalorian. After Scout tells Alpha-12 he can't hack the computer because he can't read Mandalorian, Alpha-12 puts a pistol up to scout's head. Scout then becomes a miracle worker and hacks the computer in under 10 seconds. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clones Category:Imperials